Over and Over
by muzic-wolf
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet. The star-crossed lovers who killed themselves so they wouldn't have to be apart. But what if this has been happening for centuries? Romeo and Juliet having been reliving their death over and over for who knows how long. Is it possible to change a destiny that has already been set in stone?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. So, this isn't my first fanfic but it is my first Romeo and Juliet fanfic. I just have one thing to say about the story before I begin: I cannot write in Shakespearean language to save my life. I understand it and all, but I'm going to use modern English. So, enjoy they story. **

Prologue_**  
**__**Juliet-**__ O, comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?_

_**Friar Lawrence- **__I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents: come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too: come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet.— I dare no longer stay. _

_**Juliet- **__ Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. _

_[Exit FRIAR LAURENCE.]_

_**Juliet- **__What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after! I will kiss thy lips; Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative. _

_[Kisses him.] _

_**Juliet-**__ Thy lips are warm!_

_**Juliet-**__ Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_[Snatching ROMEO'S dagger.] _

_This is thy sheath; _

_[Stabs herself.] _

_there rest, and let me die. _

_[Falls on ROMEO'S body and dies]_

**Juliet's POV**

My eyes opened and I had to blink a few times to clear my blurry vision. It was completely dark and I couldn't tell if it was because I had gone blind just because it was dark. I couldn't tell which way is up and which way is down. There didn't seem to be a ground beneath my feet, and there was no breeze. Everything was completely still.

Suddenly, without warning, my mind was attacked by thousands of images. Two people, a man and a woman, dying over and over, in countless ways and times. I could feel their love for each other. "Stop!" I screamed to no one as I felt their image was the smae. Star-crossed lovers who took their own lives in order to be together. Then I saw a girl stab herself over a guys lifeless body.

That's when a completely terrifying thought smashed into my mind. That was Romeo...and I was Juliet. All those deaths. All those people who died because of their love. It was us, and they weren't just random images, they were memories. Memories of lives we had lived through. "No. Not again. Please, make it stop." I cried, clutching my head. I didn't want to go through this again. But it was happening, and there was no way to stop it.

Suddenly Romeo was next to me. "Romeo, I'm so sorry.**" **I don't know why I was using that name. I guess because it was the most recent life. He pulled me into his arms as I sobs wracked my body and my shoulders shook. "Don't worry Juliet..." I gripped onto him but I could already feel my memories being replaced by new ones. "Its happening again. We've gone though this too many times. I just want it to stop." He held me tightly to him and I knew his memories were being replaced as well. "But it's never going to stop. We're never going to be able to be together." I said.

"We'll do it right next time. I promise." He whispered into my hair but I couldn't respond to him. Because that is what he always said. Every single time. "Don't lose your faith in me Juliet." I nodded slightly after a moment's hesitation. I did believe in him because he was the only one I could believe in. "I love you." I whispered, looking up at him and he smiled weakly. "I love you too, and I always will, no matter what happens." He leaned in and kissed me. A moment later he was gone, and then so was I.

**A/N: Alright then. Here it is. So, I know the main plot of the story is pretty vague right now but please keep reading. I promise it'll be worth it.**

**Btw, if you liked the movie chronicle, then check out my chronicle fanfic. "Spiraling out of Control."**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	2. Chapter 1: My New Life

**A/N: So, I've gotten 3 views so far. I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you keep reading. Anyway, here's chapter 1. Happy reading.**

**Angel's POV**

"Angel..." I shifted slightly in my bed but didn't make a move to open my eyes. "Angel, get up. You'll be late for school." I groaned before opening my eyes. Mary came into my room with my uniform. "Mary, do I have to go? My parents founded the school. I don't think anyone would care if I didn't show up." Mary shot me a look that told me I had to go and I didn't say anything more.

So, here's the thing. My name is Angel Winters. My parents are the owners of one of the richest and most successful companies in the country - The Winters Corporation. They put money into a lot of causes, and one of them is my school, Capulet girls private school. Don't ask me why they named it that, cause I have no idea. Anyway, the only company that can match theirs is The Aring Corporation. They have a son so I guess it only makes sense that they founded the Montague boys private school. Again, I don't know where they got the idea to use that name. Oh, and the schools just so happen to be right down the road from each other, with a recreation center right in between them.

Besides all that, I'll tell you a bit about myself. My I have mid-back length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'm sixteen years old and a junior in preppy girls private school. I'm a little young for my grade but I have above average intelligence, and my parents have money. I'm 5'7" and weigh 95 pounds. I don't have any friends. People tend to stay away from me because apparently my family is intimidating.

"Angel. Snap to it. You have five minutes to get dressed." I shook my head as Mary walked out of the room. Since my family is rich, I have a maid, but she's more like a mother than my real mother. To anyone who knew me, they would say that my parents neglected me, which is true. All they care about is business... and taking down the Aring Corporation. I sighed and got dressed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Most people would say I should be thankful for what I have. The mansion for a house, all the maids and servants, the pool in our perfectly manicured backyard. But, the truth is, I'd give it all up for a family who actually spent time together.

I grabbed an apple and walked to the front door. "Good morning miss." I smiled as the door opened. "Good morning Alex." I said to the butler. His full name was Alexander and I supposed to call him that but I only called him that when I was around other people, my parents specifically. Is it sad that I have a better relationship with all the servants than my own parents? Oh well.

"Your parents left to a conference late last night and won't be back until the end of the month. Will you be driving yourself today?" My smile grew wider and I nodded. Alex told one of the other servants to get my car. It's silly that I have my own car and I'm not even allowed to drive myself.

Suddenly, my blue convertible Mustang GT pulled out of the garage. My parents had let me pick my car and then told me I couldn't drive it. Guess its all about image. I got in and smiled. "Thanks Alex." He smiled back at him. "Should I wait up?" he asked and I thought for a moment. "Nah, I won't be back too late though." he nodded and waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

The ride was mostly uneventful until a red convertible Ferrari California decided to cut across in front of me into the other lane. I hit the brakes hard as we came to a stop light. I looked over at the driver of the Ferrari. "Who taught you how to drive?" I asked, not caring that I was rude. The guy looked about my age and the first thing I noticed were his icy blue eyes. He just smiled and drove away, leaving me to look like a complete loser because I hadn't noticed the light had changed.

I got to school but a single thought kept going through my mind as I got out and walked into the school:

_Who was that guy and why did he look so familiar?_

**A/N: Aaaaand... that's the end of this chapter. I might not be posting again for a while cuz my mind seems drained of ideas. So, if you have any ideas to contribute, please review and leave an idea or pm me. That's all. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**Oh yeah. Here's a character list. So I don't have to keep going through characters. I may add more later.**

**~ Angel Winters - Juliet**

**~ Zane Aring - Romeo**

**~ Demetri - Benvolio**

**~ Dustin - Mercutio**

**~ Matt - Paris**

**~ Alice - Rosaline (she's not really in the story. but she's talked about so just thought I'd put her in.)**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Winter Formal?

**A/N: I'm back and ready to write another chapter. Honestly, I'm not sure where this story is going but I'll get ideas as I go along. So, for those of you who are reading, I'm sorry if it takes a long time for updates. Feel free to message me or write a review if I'm taking too long or if you have an idea. Well, that's all. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Angel's POV:**

I was reluctant to get out of my car when I reached the school. Did I mention my school is crazy huge. Like, it looks like an old castle. So does Montague private school.

Amway, I killed the engine and just sat there, thinking. I could probably just blow off school today. I mean, it's not like the school would call my parents. They didn't care if I was there or not, as long as my parents kept investing money.

Finally I sighed and got out of my car. I knew I would feel guilty if I ditched. I did once and the guilt just ate me alive until I finally caved and told my parents. Do you want to know what they did about it? Nothing. They just gave me a half-hearted warning.

I know most of you are probably sitting there thinking how awesome it is that I can do whatever I want and not get in trouble, but it really isn't that great.

I wish my parents cared enough to get me in trouble once in a while. Its kind of hard to be a rebellious teenager when your parents are never home and the servants have to do whatever you ask them to.

**~~~SKIP~~~**

"Good morning Ms. Winters." My 1st period English teacher, Mrs. Lawrence said when I walked in, just as the bell rang. Not so much as a warning for almost being late. If it had been someone else, she would have been all over them about being tardy.

I sighed mentally and smiled at her. "Morning Mrs. Lawrence." I sat down in my seat in the back of the class as she went around class collecting homework. We had to write an essay about Family Loyalty.

You can imagine how difficult that was for me. For that reason, I decided I wasn't going to do it. The only loyalty my parents have is towards their company. I wonder if they even remember they have a child...

"May. You haven't done any of the homework this week. Or the week before. You realize you're going to fail English." The girl just shrugged and Mrs. L sighed. We both knew May was a lost cause. She didn't care about anything that had to with school. Why she was in a private school that her parents paid thousands of dollars a year for I have no idea.

"What about you Angel?" I felt the whole class turn to look at me. I looked up at Mrs. L and smiled apologetically. "I didn't do it." No rants or motivational speeches followed. She just smiled and waved her hand around, as if shooing a fly.

"Don't worry about it. It won't hurt your grade too much." I felt the stares from the other girls turn to icy glares but it didn't faze me. I was used to it.

Of course, everything that Mrs. Lawrence was telling me was one big lie. She told us when we got the assignment that it was worth 40% percent of our grade, and she was probably going to give me a prefect score for a paper I didn't do.

The glares eventually subsided when they realized I wasn't paying attention. They knew they would never get past thinking that they hate me and whispering about it to every other girl in school. Rumors were spread, and they were the usual.

That I was a narcissistic rich snob who did whatever she wanted just because I was in a place of power and no one could touch me without consequences.

That's another thing I don't get. Most of the girls here came from families with money... I guess it was just because all the teachers treated me like I was royalty.

I've never _ever_ failed a class. In fact, I've always had straight A's. But before you jump to conclusions, can I just say that I earned every one of those A's. It isn't my fault if no one believes that I actually do my work. It isn't like I have any friends to hang out with.

Friends are something I'm desperately lacking. Yes, I am "friends" per say, with the maids and butlers at my "estate", but that friendship can only go so far. The other girls just hate me, and I wonder if they feel threatened... Of course, I don't know why they would. Okay, fine. I do know why...

Its because whenever I happen to walk by one of the girls who are in a relationship (those of them who are in a relationship), their boyfriends always pay more attention to me than to them. I do _not_ ask for it, okay? I'm not the flirting type. I probably could make some guy friends, since they're more chill than girls... But they'd probably be flirting with me all the time. Just the thought made me uncomfortable.

_Riiiiiiing!_

A sigh escaped my lips as the bell rang. Everyone began to pack up and some girls in the front were about to leave when Mrs. Lawrence started to talk. It was so strange. When she spoke people listened. Everyone the most wild group of teenagers would stop their ranting to listen to whatever she had to say.

"I'd just like to inform you all the Winter Formal is coming up." She announced happily and the class seemed unfazed, clearly not excited one bit by this news. Most of them knew everything that went on in this school. Okay, everyone except me.

Mrs. Lawrence sighed. "Oh, silly me. Did I forget to mention that its going to be a joint dance with Montague private school?" The other girl erupted into conversation at this and my stomach flipped. "Yes yes. Its going to be a masquerade ball hosted by Montague private, seeing as they have a ballroom."

Yup, you heard her right. They have a ballroom, and guess who funded it? Uh-huh. Of course, its closed off and mostly used for show. To make it look like they have more money. My parents had been furious but figured if they added a ball room to Capulet private, it would make them look like copycats; very unprofessional.

I walked out of class while all the other girls were still clammering about what they were going to wear and if they should get a limo. I kept my expression neutral as to not attract any attention. As soon as my mother heard about this, she would make me go. She probably wouldn't even remember that it's on my birthday. Seventeen years old.

I stopped at my locker to get my science book and a conversation caught my attention.

"Oh my god. Did you see Zane Airing this morning?" one girl said and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't that good-looking. Well, to be honest I've never actually _seen_ him before...

"Oh I know. He was driving around in his red Ferrari." the other girl said and I almost whipped my head towards her, but I stopped myself, pretending to rummage around in my locker so they wouldn't know I was listening.

"Yeah, he stopped to talk to some of the girls out front. I wish I had been there." She sighed. "Yeah, me too." They both walked away and I closed my locker.

_That mean's that guy this morning was Zane...I guess I should have recognized the school uniform... _Perfect, just perfect.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the late bell rang. I rushed towards my class, realizing too late that it didn't matter. It's not like my teacher would care.

The rest of the day my brain was bombarded with thoughts of the Masquerade Ball and how I was going to get out of it. But all my thoughts and plans ended in failure.

Then a thought hit me like a lightning bolt. _Both schools are attending... Would Zane be there?_

**Zane's POV**

_"Who taught you how to drive?!" I looked over at the owner of the voice that has spoken so rudely. Does she even know who she's talking to? The look on her face told me that. She looked confused and I just smiled before driving away, wondering who she was._

"Zane...Zane?" The voice entered my thoughts but I ignored. "Zane!" The voice came again as I was pushed off the bench and onto the cold hard cement.

I snapped back to reality to find myself on the floor, looking up at my cousin Demetri and one of my best friends, Carter [he's a character I made up. Didn't want you guys to get confused with the characters].

"What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed, glaring at a couple of the other guys to get them to mind their own business. The ones who were looking turned away but most of them didn't care. I was just glad that we were at lunch and not in class.

"Dude, you were spacing out again." Carter said as I stood up and brushed my uniform slacks off before sitting back down next to him.

"Seriously man, you need to get over it." Demetri said as he glanced around the campus. "What are you ta-" I stopped mid-sentence because I realized what he was talking about.

"I am not still upset over Alice," I said and Demetri turned to look at me, so I continued. "and that's not even what I was thinking about."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at Carter, who, by the way, was making no move to defend me. "All we're saying is that you were really depressed when Alice rejected you..." I stared at Carter in disbelief.

"Come on guys. I already told you I'm over it." _Liar..._ A little voice in my head was saying, but I ignored it, because I didn't want to admit to the fact that whenever someone mentioned ..._her..._ my heart clenched and felt like it was being ripped out of my chest all over again.

I guess some of the pain registered on my face, because Demetri tried to comfort me. Let me tell you something, Demetri is a tough guy. You know, an emotionless rock... most of the time. So when he tries to comfort people...sometimes it came out wrong.

"Listen, there are plenty of girls out there okay? You'll find another girl like Alice." Dustin turned to glare at him and I supressed a sigh. "I mean, you'll find a girl even better than her. Not that she wasn't great. I'm sure that there are a lot of guys dying to date her..."

He trailed off and Carter sighed, burying his face in his hands. Thankfully, Demetri took that as his cue to keep his mouth shut. The bell for 5th period rang then and I sighed, standing up. _Time for History..._

**~~~SKIP~~~**

Last period Math was absolute chaos. For a second a couldn't believe that it was only Monday. Our teacher didn't do anything to stop the ranting and I realized there was some news going around that I hadn't gotten yet.

It seemed like Carter and Demetri didn't have any idea what was going on either. But there was someone else who might know. "Hey, Dustin. What's going on with everyone?" Dustin turned to look at me like I was crazy for not knowing, and then he noticed that Carter and Demetri were also completely clueless.

Dustin is a very old friend of mine. I've known him forever and I would do anything for him; he would do the same for me. I've known Demetri just as long but that's because we're related. Doesn't hold as much effect. Carter is a different story.

I met him at the beginning of middle school. I was already pretty popular because of my parents. Anyway, Demetri, Dustin, and I noticed that he was being bullied by some of the older kids. Even with my popularity status, those kids could have beaten the heck out of me. But I didn't care. We got him out of there with minimal scrapes and bruises (their parents heard about that). We've been friends ever since.

Dustin's voice broke me from my memory induced haze. "How do you guys not know about something so amazingly awesome like this." I rolled my eyes at him and he continued.

"The Winter Formal is coming up!" Demetri, Carter, and I simply stared at him and then Demetri spoke. "Why are you so excited about a dance. Do you know how gay you sound?" A laughed escaped my lips and Carter laughed as well."

Dustin wasn't even fazed by this, and he let out and exasperated sigh, as if he was trying to explain Geometry to a 2nd grader. "Its going to be in the schools _ball room,_ and it's a masquerade ball." he said, making air quotes as he said the word ball room. We all stared at him with bored expressions.

"But wait, there's more." He continued with the tone of an over-hyped salesman you see on TV. "It's a joint dance with Capulet Private School." Demetri nearly fell out of his chair and Dustin smiled, looking satisfied with himself.

"Dude, why didn't you just say that in the first place." Demetri said, his eyes wide in shock and Dustin shrugged. "It wouldn't have had the same effect." I shook my head and sighed softly. Suddenly, all three of them turned to me with expressions that I knew too well.

"No." I said and Dustin spoke first, before Demetri could open his big mouth. "Come on Zane. You know it will help you get your mind of of things."

"Yeah, and you might meet a new girl." Demetri said before he could stop himself, earning himself glares from Carter and Dustin. I was too numb to care. Carter sighed and I glanced at him. "We'll all go. We can be party crashers and hack the dj system or something. It'll be fun."

_Curse you Carter for being the logical one..._ I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Fine." I said, and the guys sighed in relief, obviously surprised that I'd caved so easily. The bell rang and everyone headed out to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home, hoping I wouldn't regret my decision.

**A/N: Please read this!. It's important. - I made a tumblr blog for all of my stories. The link will be on my profile page. If you can't find it for some reason, then message me and I'll message you the link.**

** I'm not going to put any character pics though. I leave that to your imagination. :D Anyway, please check it out. This story is still new, so there's not much. But I will be telling you when I put new stuff up. So, until then: Thanks to all of you who are reading but please review. Pretty Please? See you later. **

**- muzic-wolf**


	4. Chapter 3: A Connection

**A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting. I was writing a new chapter for my other fanfiction and then I had to do my homework. Yeah, summer homework. Story of my life. I have no free time, between band practice/camp, and homework.**

**So I apologize in advance for late posts but now you know why. Feel free to send me a message if you just wanna make sure I haven't forgotten. **

**Also, check out the tumblr blog I made for this fanfic, and all my other fanfictions. The link is on my profile page. Well, that's all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Angel's POV**

"I wasn't expecting you home so early miss." Alex said as he held the door of my car open for me. I grabbed my bag and stepped out. "I didn't really have anywhere to go. All I could think about was the dumb Winter Formal." I said as we walked in the house.

"And...you're going to attend?" The uncertainty in his voice made me smile. "You really do know me Alex. I don't want to go, but it's going to be a masquerade ball at Montague Private. As soon as my mother hears about, she'll make me go."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, it may be good for you. To get out of the house. Have fun." He smiled and I smiled back weakly. "I'll probably end up standing alone in a corner all night. I'd rather just watch anyway."

Alex looked as if though he wanted to say something. I knew he was trying to figure out where he should draw the line between my friend and a servant.

"Angel," he started and I knew he was in friend mode. "I know it isn't easy for you to make friends. But I also know you may not be trying." I sighed, because he was right. I never even tried to make friends. I guess you could say that I'm anti-social.

"But I have a feeling that going to this dance will be a good thing. What do you think?" He asked. I would never admit it, but some part of me actually did want to go. In fact, the first person that came to mind was Zane. Talk about embarrassing...

"I guess. But I'm not making any promises." He smiled politely and I knew we were switched out of friend mode. "Well miss, if there's nothing else, than I have to go and inspect the household.

Yeah, we had maids, but when my parents weren't around (which was often) he was the one who gave all the orders. The house was always in perfect condition. Never a thing out of place and not a speck of dust anywhere- literally.

"Mary?" I called as I walked up the stairs. She walked out into the hall. "What is it Angel?" She asked and I smiled nervously. "What would you think about coming dress shopping with me?" I asked.

Reasons I asked her to come:

1. She has a better fashion sense than I ever will

2. I really really don't want to go alone.

3. Despite some girls who might despise going places or shopping with their mother or "mother figure", I love spending time with Mary.

4. I have idea where to go. Like I said, completely clueless in the fashion industry.

Mary's eyes lite up like a little kid on Christmas morning. That could have been a combination of the fact that I wanted to buy a dress (I hate dresses) or the fact that I wanted to go shopping in general. "Oh course. I would love to. What's the occasion?" I sighed. "A masquerade Ball... At Montague Private."

Her eyes widened. "When is it?" My smile faltered slightly. "My birthday." Her expression became neutral. "Oh-" she said, sounding somewhat disappointed. My parents were never home on my birthday so Mary always threw me sort of a mini-party.

"Don't worry Mary. I'm not saying I'm getting to old for our mini-parties." Her smile returned. "I'll get home early and we can still celebrate." She shook her head. "Nonsense. You enjoy yourself. We'll celebrate after. Maybe you'll meet a boy?" She raised her eyebrows and I blushed as Zane came to my mind again.

_What is wrong with me?_ I'd never even met the guy and the one time I did see him, I yelled at him for his lack of driving skill. "So there is boy then?" Mary's voice broke into my thoughts and my blush grew darker.

"No, of course not. What guy on this planet would want to deal with me and my high-maintenance life. What guy would ever want to be with me for anything more than my money..." I rubbed my arm uncomfortably, realizing I'd never actually admitted that out loud.

When Mary voice, her voice was completely serious. "There are guys out there who will try to use you. I won't deny that. But you're smart and you know who to avoid. But I can tell you that there is a guy out there who will love you for you. Not for your looks or money." She smiled softly at me. "Now lets go." I nodded and we headed out.

**Zane's POV**

Do you know how weird it is to walk around with the male with three guys that are giggling and chattering like elementary school girls. Apparently Dustin, Demetri, and Carter all had dates for the dance now. When that happened I have absolutely no idea.

So now I was being forced to go to the dress shop with them while they're dates tried on dresses. Spare me. But I didn't say anything because I knew there was no way they were going to let me leave.

I numbly walked into the dress store and sat down in a chair while they all walked around, looking at the different dresses.

"Mary I can't wear this." The voice sounded extremely familiar and it was coming from the other side of the dressing room wall. "Of course you can. You know that money isn't a thing you need to worry about."

"Of course I know that. It's just that... this isn't me. I look so- I dunno." There was a silence and longed to hear her voice again, as cheesy as that sounds. "You look beautiful. Here, try the mask on with it." There was a sigh and then she spoke again. "I don't even know why I'm going Mary... I'm a loner and I'm just going to make a fool of myself, standing my myself all night." A girl going to the ball? I stood up after my curiosity got the best of me.

I rounded the corner to the other side of the dressing rooms and stopped cold in my tracks. A girl was looking in a full length mirror, with her back to me. She instantly took my breath away. I felt the sudden, unexplainable urge to know her, talk to her, and be with her.

"I will never be beautiful Mary. No guy will ever see me as anything more than a girl with money." The sadness that coated her voice made me want to hug her. Tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Zane! What are you doing?" Dustin yelled as he walked towards me. I nearly face-planted as I tried to back up and ended up tripping over my own feet. The girl spun around and our eyes met. Time was frozen and it was just us.

Then, just as quickly as time stopped, it started again. He cheeks became pink as she spun around, probably realizing I was eavesdropping. I turned around to glare at Dustin and he held up his hands. "Sorry man. DIdn't know you were busy being a creeper." He laughed and I punched him in the arm.

We walked out of the store. Everyone else was already ahead of us and going to the food court."I was just joking Zane. Besides, she's hot. You should ask her out. Hey, ask her to the dance." He said, overly excited. "Are you blind Dustin. She was getting a dress for the dance. Obviously she already has a date."

I don't know why I lied. I knew she didn't have a date yet. I guess it's because I knew it wouldn't work out. Most people saw me as kind of a player because I dated girls but never stayed with them long enough to form a relationship.

The thing is, the only reason I broke up with them is because they never really liked me. Whenever any girl wanted to date me, it was either for popularity or money.

But I couldn't help but feel like the girl in the dress store was different. The way she talked... the way she looked at me. It was like...magic. It was obvious that she knew who I was but the look in her eyes wasn't like a girl with a crush. It was more like a _finally we found each other _look, if you get what I mean.

I felt an instant connection when we looked at each other. Maybe it was just me. It had to be...right?

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. This chapter is kind of a filler. The next chapter will be better and hopefully longer. Well... it's midnight here so I should probably be going to bed.**

**Well, leave me your comments and thoughts. Favorite my story and review. I love to hear feedback from my readers. Thanks guys. :D**

**- muzic-wolf**


	5. Chapter 4: A Night to Remember

**A/N: So guys, I'm starting to get the vibe that no one is really into my story anymore. And it's not just this story either. My Chronicle fanfic isn't doing so great either. Anyway, I'll keep going. But I'm hoping you guys review. **

**One more thing. I'm about to timeskip really far. There's not really anything else to say and I don't want to post of bunch of useless and time-consuming filler chapters. That's all. Enjoy the chapter. :D**

_*Night of the Masquerade Ball*_

**Angel's POV**

My stomach flipped nervously and my mouth went dry as I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me... it didn't feel like me. She was so sophisticated and... beautiful.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, I wondered why I was even going tonight. It was as I predicted. My parents came home from their trip and instantly, my mother went into a rant about the dance and how the Airing's were constantly trying to show them up. _But don't you do the same thing?_ I thought but bit my tongue to hold back the words.

In that moment, she seemed to realize she had a daughter again. She told me that I was to go, which I expected. But what did it matter?

For one thing, I would be alone the whole time which would only draw attention to the fact that I was a loner. I was probably going to be the only one without a date as well. Another thing confused me as to why I needed to go. No one was going to know who I was. It was a _Masquerade Ball_, for crying out loud.

But again, I kept my mouth shut. My opinion meant nothing to my mother, as I had learned long ago. But whatever my mother had been saying didn't matter to me. Because the whole time I had been trying to get someone out of my head.

Was it so wrong to think about Zane? _Of course its wrong! He's the son of your parents mortal enemies._ Well, maybe that was a little over-exaggerated, but still, my parents would never approve. Is it sad that my parents barely notice me and yet, I still try my hardest to get them to notice me. I just want their approval but they only see the wrong I do.

"Angel, it's time to go." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the door to see Mary standing there with a giant smile plastered on her face. _She's so excited about this... The least I can do it pretend to be excited. _I smiled back at her and picked my mask up off of my nightstand.

"Alex is waiting outside in the car." She said and I nodded. "Thanks Mary." I smiled as I walked down the stairs, trying not to trip over my dress. When I stepped outside I was glad Alex had decided to drive the Audi a5. I mean, it was still a pretty expensive car, but it wasn't as flashy as the some of the other cars.

"Thank you Alex." I said when he opened the passenger door for me. I sat down and adjusted my dress before he closed the door and walked around the front to get in the driver's seat.

**~Skip~**

"It's okay to be nervous Angel." I looked over at Alex and sighed. "I don't fit in Alex. Everyone hates me or just wants to use me for my money..." I glanced out the window at the school. The walkway up to the ballroom door was covered in wooden arches. Vines stretched up and over the arches and flowers were dotted among the leaves.

I watched for a moment at all the people who walked in. There were either groups of girls, groups of guys, or couples. Not one person walked in by themself. I checked my dress over and checked my make-up and hair in the mirror in an attempt to stall. Of course it didn't matter because Mary had made sure everything was absolutely perfect.

Last I checked my shoes to made sure they were tied. Yes, tied... Against Mary's wishes, I had worn a pair of my converse high-tops. "Now, how on earth did you get away with that?" Alex asked and I laughed. "I put them on when she wasn't looking. I'm going to hear about this later because she's going to find a discarded, and very expensive, pair of high heels in my room."

We both laughed lightly for a moment before the nervousness set in my stomach again. "Well, I'd better go then." I said and he nodded. "It will be fine. Have fun. Just text me when you want me to come pick you up." I nodded and slipped my mask on before opening the door. _Here we go..._

**Zane's POV**

_What am I doing here..._ Yes, I had agreed to come to the dance. Unfortunately, I looked like a complete loser standing off to the side myself. Dustin, Demetri, and Carter were all pulled to the dance floor by their dates.

I knew the only reason they wanted me to come was because they wanted me to meet someone to help me get my mind off of Alice. But they didn't plan for the fact that everyone here seemed to be taken.

I grabbed a glass of punch, wondering vaguely for a moment if it was possible that someone had spiked it. Then I thought, _Do I care?_ So I shrugged and drank it before wandering to the other side of the room.

"Zane!" I groaned mentally and turned to see Dustin walking towards. "Dude, please do not say my name. I don't want every girl here to know who I am." He cringed and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you something." He said. "Okay. What is it?"

Without warning he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What the heck-" I started but was cut off when he spoke. "Isn't that the girl from the dress store." I froze momentarily. It was her. She walked in and I could tell by how she walked that she was nervous. It looked like she didn't want to be here and didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Well, she obviously doesn't have a date. Go talk to her." The was probably the best idea Dustin had ever had, but something stopped me. "Dustin, there are two kinds of girls. The kind who obsess over me because I have money and they kinds who hate me because they think I'm a conceited rich kid. Either way, it doesn't work. Now which one doesn she look like?"

Dustin looked at me and back to the girl. "Neither." I glanced at the girl. Dustin was right. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would throw herself at any guy with money. I didn't realize that Dustin had walked away until I turned and he wasn't there.

The girl had sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up against the wall. That's when I noticed something... out of place._ Is she wearing converse?_ I smiled to myself, having found my conversation starter. I walked over to her, feeling unusually nervous with each step. By the time I reached her I felt like I was gonna pass out. Luckily, my voice sounded fine.

"You know, I've never seen a girl wear converse with a dress." I said and her head snapped up to look at me. Her eyes flicked around the room nervously before she met my gaze again. "Yeah... I'm kind of a clutz. My ma- mother wanted me to wear heels but I'd probably trip and fall flat on my face. They make me feel uncomfortable. I'm not really a _party girl._ I wouldn't have come tonight but..." she stopped suddenly and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry."

I smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. "Hey, it's okay. Um... Mind if I sit with you?" She didn't say anything for a moment. Just stared at me and I could see the momentary panick in her eyes, but then it was gone. "S-sure..." She said and I sat down.

"Would it be wrong if I asked what your name was?" I asked and she looked down at her hands that were twisting nervously in her lap. "I'd rather that no one know who I was tonight..." She said softly, and I could hear the loneliness she was trying to cover up.

Again, I felt the strange desire to comfort her. The fact that she was having to cover up her feelings under a fake smile made me sad. Silence enveloped us, despite the blare of the music. I wasn't even paying attention to the songs.

Everything around me was a blur. The only thing I could see was this shy, nervous girl sitting right beside me. I knew this was hopeless. As soon she knew who I was it would ruin everything. But I had to try, or I knew I'd regret it. That's when the universe decided to help me out. A semi-slow song started. _Miss Me by Andy Grammer._

"Do you want to dance." I said before I lost my nerve. Again, she looked at me and then glanced around to make sure I was talking to her. "I can't dance. Like I said, I'm a clutz." I stood up anyway. "It's cool. I don't know you, you don't know me, and nobody here knows who we are. Except my friends, but they're off with their dates."

I held my hand out, praying to god that she wouldn't leave me standing there like a complete loser. After a moment's hesitation, she stood and took my hand. Most of the couples were already dancing, or rather _swaying,_ with the song when I pulled her out to the dance floor. When I stopped I noticed that she looked as nervous as she did when she first walked in.

I moved closer to her and put my hands on her waist. She tensed and put her arms around my neck and I looked at her. "Relax." I said softly and smiled at her. She forced a smile back at me. I have to admit; having her this close to me was nerve wracking. It took everything I had just to remember to breathe.

**Angel's POV**

Is it possible to forget how to breathe? Everything about this guy was so familiar to me, and yet, he was a complete stranger. How could someone I'd never met before make me feel so... _in love_. For a moment I did stop breathing. Had I really just thought that? _You can't love a stranger...I don't believe in love at first anyway. I don't even know what love is... _

"You look beautiful, you know that?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thanks... But I'm not beautiful. I'm anything but beautiful." I looked up and him and was shocked by the surprise in his eyes. "You _are_ beautiful." I frowned. "This isn't me. This is how I look tonight. Tomorrow I'll be someone else and no one will look at me twice."

He was silent for a moment. "I have no idea who you are. But I _know _that this," his hand brushed lightly over my cheek. "this isn't fake. I can tell that you're not fake." I was stunned by him. "How can you know that. You don't know me..."

He stopped moving and I stopped with him. Everyone was a blur of motion around us. "Is it weird that I feel like I've known you my whole life?" he asked and leaned in closer. _It's a trick! He's playing you. Move, get out of there!_ Sometimes it's a good idea to listen to that little voice in your head, but right now I couldn't concentrate enough to even care about what the voice was saying.

Words were falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "No... because I feel like I've known you forever too. You feel so familiar to me but I feel like I need to stay away from you. It's like I can't breathe when I'm around you but I can't breathe without you. I want to be around you so much it hurts," _Stop! Where is all this coming from!? You don't even know him. _"and-"

Apparently, it's kind of hard to talk when someone is kissing you. I couldn't do anything and a very small, and very annoying, part of my brain was saying to break away from him and go home. The other part of my brain won though, and I kissed him back. Sparks erupted at his touch and a shiver ran down my spine.

His arms wound completely around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My arms instinctively tightened around his neck, like I was afraid of falling... and I realized I was. But I had already fallen for him... _hard,_ and I didn't even know him.

I pulled away from him, and both of us needed a moment to control our breathing. I blushed furiously when I realized how close we were. My blush turned darker when I remembered everything I had said.

I moved away before he could react and walked towards the door. I sent a quick text to Alex telling him to meet me out front, and I barely made it outside before he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hold on. Where are you going?" I turned to face him. "I'm sorry. This was wrong. I can't- This won't work. I need to go." I said but he kept a hold of my arm. "Wait. What was so wrong about it? I'm not getting what's happening. Can't I at least know who you are, or it'll drive me crazy"

I bit back tears but they were already falling and I couldn't stop them. "It's better if you don't know. I'm a disappoint to everyone and I'm never good enough. I don't want to see that look in your eyes." I said and he stopped. I turned to face him, tears leaving trails down my cheeks.

"How could you disappoint me? I promise you that whatever is behind that mask of yours will be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Just take a chance." he said and a lump formed in my throat, so I just nodded. He hesitated before taking of my mask, glancing at me for confirmation. "It's okay..." I said weakly and he nodded.

I shut my eyes as I felt the mask lift off my face, and I realized there was no turning back now. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Favorite, follow, and review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**And if you haven't already, check out my tumblr blog for this story and for my other stories. The links are on my profile page but if for some reason, you can't get to them, just send me a message.**

**- muzic-wolf**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those of you who like my story and actually read my story then thank you so much and I've decided to continue this one. If you read any of my other story's then you know I've been extremely absent.**

**Last time I was online was in June. :/ Anyway, I'm back and I can't promise anything but I will try to post chapters more often. So I'll stop talking now... enjoy the chapter.**

**Angel's POV**

For that one second before Zane took my mask off, a million images flashed behind my eyelids. But they didn't make any sense. It was like a movie was playing in my head in fast-forwards. Then it just stopped, seemingly stuck on one scene.

_A costume party. I looked around at everyone, searching the crowd for the mysterious man who had kissed me. Then I saw him. He pulled off his mask and ran towards me but a hand was pulling me back. "Come with me." I turned to look at the voice. "No, I need to see him." She shook her head. "He is a Montague." Dread flooded me and I looked back at him. He stopped when he saw my face. I'm sure I looked confused and scared. I had kissed a Montague... _

All that happened in the course of a few seconds. I opened my eyes and saw my own mystery man standing before me. He looked awestruck and I suddenly remember that he had just taken off my mask. "Angel..." I couldn't tell what emotion it was that clouded his voice but I immediately took it as disappointment.

"I shouldn't have come tonight..." I said, and I looked away from him. Tomorrow I would be a laughing-stock. Everyone would be talking about how Angel Winters had let a random stranger kiss her.

"You know... my dad taught me how to drive." My head snapped up and I stared at him curiously. "Pardon?" He smiled and pulled off his own mask. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. _I knew I shouldn't have come tonight..._ That was the only thought going through my head and my heart thudded loudly in my chest.

"Of course... he wasn't a very good teacher." he said nonchalantly. How could he be so calm? I was freaking out. I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating...

"Angel... are you okay? You don't look so good." I didn't feel so good either. Oh my god...I had just kissed Zane Airing. I was going to be sick.

A car drove up next to us and I turned to see the passenger window rolling down and Alex looking at us. I had never been more happy to see him in my entire life. "Miss Winters," he said, speaking formally to me. It didn't sound right coming from him. "Were you ready to leave?" he asked and looked over at Zane, confusion crossing his features for a moment.

"Good evening, Mr. Airing." He said. I didn't give Zane the chance to answer him because I got in the back seat, not wanting to be under Alex's accusing stare the whole way home. "Hold up!" Zane said and I looked up at him. "I need to go." He looked hurt by my words. "Can I see you later?" My cheeks got hot when I realized Alex was watching us.

I shook my head. "That's not a good idea." I said to him and he hesitated before handing me my mask. I grabbed it but didn't pull my hand back immediately. He noticed and looked at me. I wanted to kiss him... _I need to get out of here_. "I'm sorry Zane." I whispered before taking my mask and shutting the car door.

Alex pulled away and I looked down at the floor. "Mind telling me what that was about Angel?" I sighed. "I made a huge mistake Alex." I said, feeling like I was going to cry. My emotions were all over the place. "What happened?" He kept his eyes on the road and I was glad he wasn't looking at me.

"I was just sitting there when Zane came up to me. Of course, I didn't know it was him... He asked me to dance and I figured it would be fine. I mean, he didn't know who I was. But then we started talking. He told me I was beautiful..." _he made me feel important... _ I paused for a moment. I don't know why that stopped me.

"What else happened?" He asked. It was a demanding tone. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and continue. "He kissed me..." Alex glanced at me in the rear view mirror. "...and I kissed him back." It was silent for a long time. "You know I just want you to be happy Angel..." he started and I chuckled at the thought of disobeying my parents.

"What did the kiss mean for you?" I was taken aback by his question. I was so used to obeying people. I didn't know what to think. Could I even think for myself? I knew I had to make a choice. Throw everything away and go after Zane or continue my life of comfort and make my parents happy...

"Nothing... It didn't mean anything."

**A/N: sorry this chapter is a little short. I hit the wall again. Darn writers block. If you guys have any ideas, I would appreciate the push. Until then, review. I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**- muzic-wolf**


End file.
